Rosa
by ShoterFire
Summary: Aunque el mundo pare para que recojas los pedazos de tu corazón, no te asegura que vuelvan a unirse. No por ahora, y eso Sakura lo sabía muy bien. SS NS


**DECLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece. Este fic es de mi imaginación, por tanto mío.**

One-shot

Rosa

A veces la vida es una perra.

Una perra muy injusta.

Reflexioné mientras iba por la acera.

Sí.

Eran las 1 a.m y yo iba de lo más bien caminando por una puta acera.

Solté un suspiro y metí mis manos en los bolsillos del poleron, hacía frío, de algún modo el clima acompañaba mis tormentosos pensamientos, pero me hacía sentirme un poco menos patética de lo que era.

De pronto veo una banca en el parque.

La misma puta banca que odié toda mi niñez.

Pero que ahora me apetecía sentarme ahí y llorar.

Sí, llorar.

Como la patética chica que soy.

Solté un suspiro al percibir a través de mis jeans el frio asiento.

Joder, esta jodida.

 _Yo no diría eso, mejor dicho, tienes el corazón roto y tu cerebro frito._

Y joder, que no sabía cuál de las dos era peor.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, pasé una mano por mi cara y me tape los ojos con las manos.

Patética.

Eso es lo que fui todos estos años.

Enamorada del mismo bastardo.

 _Bastardo al que no puedes odiar ¿cierto?_

Sí, mierda que sí.

Sollozo.

 _Mierda…_

Y comencé a llorar sin control.

Puse una mano en mi boca para acallar mis sollozos pero no puedo.

Siento que mi corazón ya no está.

Instintivamente puse una mano en mi corazón e hice una mueca ante mi estupidez.

 _Claro que está ahí idiota, no se irá solo porque te lo rompió un idiota._

Sí, tenía razón, pero Sasuke no era cualquier idiota.

Era _él._

Y las imágenes de esta tarde vienen de sopetón a mi mente.

 _Flash Back_

-Sakura, hoy no puedes venir, tengo que ayudar al dobe.-dijo Sasuke, mi prometido besándome suavemente los labios.

Hice una mueca. Quería estar con Sasuke, hace mucho que no estamos juntos, y tenía que hablar con él, pero sabía que él era así, y lo amaba.

Sonreí intentando esconder mi desilusión.-Está bien, tenía planeado salir con las chicas.-dije tomando su mano para caminar por el parque, era la hora de colación y había salido a comer con Sasuke que no estaba de misión

Sasuke paró de sopetón y casi tropecé con su espalda.

-¿Sasuke?-dije intentando mirar hacia el frente.

Vi a Naruto con Hinata besándose.

Y de pronto Sasuke me aprieta la mano más fuerte y se muerde el labio.

Creo que le impacto lo de los chicos, pero se notaba a kilómetros que esto se veía venir.

Me alegro por ellos, Naruto merece a alguien como Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Sasuke?-repetí esta vez con un tono más alto, joder, no es que estuviera celosa, pero sabía que ellos se querían como hermanos, y ver a Sasuke así por esto me dio mala espina.

Naruto al parecer nos sintió.

Volteó y al verme sonrió.

Pero al ver nuestras manos unidas, frunció las cejas y se dio la vuelta para seguir con Hinata.

Raro.

Entrecerré los ojos y sentí a mi hombre relajarse.

Me quedé pensando en él y en cómo nos habíamos comprometido.

Pero volví a la realidad al sentir como era tomada por la cintura y apresada por esos labios carnosos de Sasuke.

Y me perdí en él.

Podía sentirlo a kilómetros.

Y no solo por su chacra, sino por su aroma y su porte.

Volví en mí al ser tirada por él.

-Vamos.-dijo y empezó a caminar.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Ahora que lo pienso, fui una completa imbécil.

Una muy enamorada, pero imbécil al fin y al cabo.

Y pensé de pronto en Hinata.

 _Joder._

Joder.

Abrí los ojos al sentir una presencia cerca.

Era él.

Pero luego sentí otra y la reconocí.

Era Naruto.

Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…

Y el _amante de Sasuke._

Tragué duro, y el nudo en mi garganta se hizo más pesado.

Me limpié la cara con toda la dignidad que me quedaba.

 _¿Dignidad?, ambas sabemos que la perdiste hace media hora cuando viste a Sasuke, tú Sasuke coger a Naruto._

Y sentí nauseas.

Nauseas por lo imposible que era esto.

Nauseas porque estaba embarazada.

Sí, eso era lo que quería hablar con Sasuke.

Me paré y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa.

Sabía que no llegaría, pero tenía orgullo.

Uno muy pisoteado y golpeado, pero ahí estaba.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres pasos y sentí como alguien jalaba mi brazo.

-Sakura, dios, Sakura.-dijo Naruto acercándome a él.

No.

 _No, no, no, no._

Aléjate.

-Aléjate.-susurré apretando los ojos, intentando mantener a rayas las lágrimas.

-Sakura.-escuché decir a Sasuke, y abrí los ojos por inercia y lo que vi me destrozó.

Sasuke sonrojado, con los labios hinchados y rojos.

Y de tan solo recordar como llego a estar así.

Me dolió.

-Por favor, quiero estar sola.-dije alejando mi mano de ellos.

Quería.

No, más bien _debía_ alejarme de ellos.

Ellos.

Dos de los hombres más importantes de mi vida juntos.

 _Juntos, pero como pareja._

 _Juntos._

 _Como amantes._

Y dolió.

Dolió más de lo que nunca he sufrido.

Tenía que irme.

Lo más lejos posible.

Los miré con tristeza, era lo único que me quedaba.

Tristeza.

Vi como intentaban acercarse pero retrocedí un paso y levante la mano hacia la altura de mi pecho y dije.-Por favor, quiero estar sola un tiempo.- me iría, pero tenía que hablar con Tsunade.

Naruto agachó la cabeza y negó repetidamente.

-Te irás Sakura-chan.-dijo tristemente.

Sí, él lo sabía.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño.

-Sakura, tú eres mía.-dijo apretando sus puños.-No te irás a ninguna parte, joder.-abrí la boca, y quedé impactada.

¿Suya?

¡Qué demonios!

Retrocedí y miré a Naruto apretar los puños.

Lo estaba dañando.

A Naruto.

Joder, no aceptaba que me dañara a mí, pero ¿Naruto?

Él merecía todo lo bueno de este puto mundo.

-Se acabó Sasuke.-dije abrazándome a mi misma enfundándome valor, uno que sí era necesario.

-Lo siento, gracias por todo.-dije de corazón, amé todo lo que pasé con ellos, pero no podía quedarme, todo esto dolía, dolía como la mierda.

Me di vuelta y caminé hacia mi casa.

La cual ahora estaba vacía, casi tanto como mi corazón.

Sí, mi corazón se había ido con ellos, pero tenía a mi pequeño.

Del cual Sasuke nunca sabrá, y fui a mi recamara a descansar.

Quería dormir y jamás despertar.

Porque aunque el mundo parara, mi corazón no volvería a repararse.

Por lo menos no ahora.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por él o ella.

Apreté las sabanas en mis puños y derramé más lágrimas.

Esperando despertar de esta pesadilla.

Porque no todo es rosa.

Y eso yo lo sabía bien.


End file.
